


Next Exit

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg Harry, Omorashi, Pregnant Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Stuck in traffic is the worst place to be when you're very pregnant and you have to pee.  Harry finds out the hard way.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	Next Exit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShapeOfLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeOfLou/gifts).



> Jumped out of anything I would normally write for this prompt I received, but decided to take on the challenge since I've never done anything like this before. I hope this is what you were looking for!

* * *

There were many things that Harry was looking forward to during his pregnancy. Being stuck in a car for five hours so they could attend a wedding was not one of them. It wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t just entering the most uncomfortable stage of pregnancy where he couldn’t sit in the same position for long without some part of his body starting to ache. The seatbelt stretched across his lap and rubbing against the sensitive stretched skin of his belly wasn’t making it any easier. 

Still, he was trying his best to keep his complaining to a minimum since Louis had agreed to be the driver so he could shift around more freely and not have to deal with the steering wheel getting in his way. 

He watched the scenery though it wasn’t very interesting. There were only so many fields of growing crops that he could stare at before he was over it. He unscrewed the cap to his water bottle and sipped on it for something to keep him occupied as he bopped his head along to the music. 

That was another thing about pregnancy. He was always thirsty which didn’t help the fact that he always had to pee. Which, speaking of… 

“Can you get off at the next exit? I have to pee,” Harry said as he re-capped the water bottle.

“Already??” Louis took his eyes off the road to shoot him a look of disbelief. “We just stopped twenty minutes ago!” 

“I can’t help it! Your baby is pressing against my bladder,” Harry pouted and rubbed his hands over his belly for sympathy. It didn’t get him much more than a groan. 

“We’re never going to get there at this point,” Louis mumbled under his breath as he changed lanes. “If you’d stop drinking so much maybe we wouldn’t have to stop every five minutes.” 

“I have to stay hydrated!” Harry protested, “It’s not healthy to get dehydrated while pregnant. I’m drinking for two.” 

Louis rolled his eyes but Harry could see the fond grin at the edge of his lips. 

“Yeah yeah, sure,” Louis shook his head with a laugh. “Whatever you need, preggo.” 

They came up over a hill and Louis almost had to slam on his brakes in order to avoid slamming into the stopped traffic now in front of them. Louis turned his hazards on to warn cars behind them and inched forward with the rest of the crowd. After a few minutes, all movement completely stopped. 

“Can you see what’s going on?” Louis asked as he raised himself up in the seat as if that would help him see through the rest of the vehicles. “Is it construction?” 

“I can’t see anything you can’t,” Harry shrugged and leaned forward to switch to the next song. 

They sat there, moving inch by torturous inch and then they stopped once again. 

“You ever notice as you’re going along and there’s really bad traffic and then all of a sudden you can speed up and you’re out of it? But there isn’t an exit everyone got off on or somewhere they all went. It’s just… gone?” 

“What?” Louis looked over at him like he was crazy. 

“You know, like when you’re in a city and it’s bumper to bumper and then you get to a certain point and you just suddenly aren’t anymore?” Harry explained, “Or when you’re driving along and you cross a state line and suddenly all the license plates around you are from that state but it’s not like the other cars just disappeared?” 

“What the fuck?” Louis laughed, “That’s what you’re thinking about?” 

“Well, that and the fact that I really have to piss so I hope this traffic disappears soon.” 

Harry bounced his leg and chewed on his thumb as he looked out the window at the traffic moving normally in the opposite direction. 

“You’ll be fine,” Louis rolled his eyes as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. 

Because Harry couldn’t go, it seemed to make the need worse. He stared at the digital numbers displaying the time on the screen in the dash and it was agony to wait hours for each minute to pass. Five minutes passed and then ten. At fifteen minutes, Louis put the SUV into park. 

“Wonder what’s going on up there?” Louis wondered aloud. Harry just made a sound of acknowledgment. “You okay?” 

Louis looked over at him in concern and Harry kept his lips pressed together as he shook his head. 

“What’s wrong??” 

“I have to pee!” Harry said like it should have been obvious and didn’t appreciate how Louis’ concern melted into amusement. “It’s not funny.” 

“Awww, baby, I’m sorry,” Louis laughed. 

“Don’t call me baby. You don’t get to call me baby when you’re being mean.” Harry pouted. 

“I bet I could find some soothing tracks of trickling water for you. A babbling brook maybe? Those gentle rain sounds they have on that sleep app?” 

“Louiiiiiiis,” Harry whined, locking his ankles and squeezing his thighs together. The ache was getting more urgent and they weren’t moving any closer to the next exit. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated on clenching his muscles so he didn’t see Louis messing with his phone that was plugged into the system for their music until the sound of running water filled the car. It was, in fact, the sound of what he was sure was some picturesque babbling brook. A babbling brook Harry was going to drown Louis in as soon as he found a bathroom. 

“You are such a dick,” Harry groaned and gripped the sides of his seat as he sat tense and rigid. “Turn it off, please, I don’t think you realize that this is approaching an emergency situation.” 

“Get out and piss in the ditch. It’s not like I’m going to drive off without you.” 

Louis gestured but that wasn’t a realistic option. Not only were there many eyes that would watch him do it, they were also in the right lane and the median offered absolutely no coverage from either direction. 

“I can’t pee when everyone is watching! Plus, what if there is a cop around and I get arrested for public urination??” 

“Does that apply when it’s out in the middle of nowhere like this? I think that only applies in cities and stuff.” 

“I don’t care if it only applies in cities!” 

“Plus, you’re pregnant. They aren’t going to arrest someone pregnant for having to pee. That’s like a free pass or something.” 

“I don’t think it works like that,” Harry groaned. He felt uncomfortably hot and his skin was beginning to prickle with a sweat that made him feel clammy. “Can you turn that off and just… stop talking?” 

Harry was getting desperate as the ache was slowly turning into pain. It was making him so anxious that he felt the urge to bounce in his seat to release the energy but didn’t dare move lest the clench he currently had on his muscles let something slip. 

Louis thankfully turned off the sound of water and flipped it back to the pop station they’d been listening to before. Harry stared straight ahead with his lips clenched between his teeth, the rest of his body perfectly still. Even the act of breathing was too much pressure so he took shallow breaths. 

“You’re just psyching yourself out now,” Louis said as he shifted to observe Harry. “You’re in your head about it. You need to think about something else.” 

“If I think about something other than holding it, it’s not going to be held for long,” Harry gritted out. He made the mistake of looking at the clock. It had been over half an hour. He hadn’t been able to hold it this long since he’d started to show. The effort made his eyes start to water. They still hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Piss in your water bottle,” Louis suggested, “Dump the rest out the window and just get another one when we stop.” 

“I’m not sure I could–” Harry had to pause and grit his teeth as the baby chose that moment to wake up and squirm within his belly. He squeezed his eyes closed and silently willed the little menace to stop. He could never get them to move when he was laying in bed with Louis and wanted it to happen yet here they were, making an appearance at the worst possible time. 

“Fuck,” Harry swore as the baby twisted in his belly and pressed right against his nearly bursting bladder. He held himself together, his muscles starting to cramp with the effort and then… 

“Oh god,” Harry’s head fell back and he moaned in despair. Another twist and there was nothing he could do. The spot of warmth against his thigh might as well have been boiling water as it started to spread across his lap. Once the dam was broken, there was nothing he could do to stop it despite all of his efforts to try. 

The dark stain grew as it soaked into his pants and then ran down his leg. He let out a small whimper of a sob, a combination of the shame and embarrassment mixed with the relief of finally letting go. There was no way to hide what had just happened and so he opened his watery eyes and stared ahead. He waited for just a few moments before chancing a glance over at Louis but the slack jawed daze was not what he expected to find. It made him squirm under the attention, under the focus on his piss soaked pants that were quickly becoming cold and uncomfortable against his skin. 

“I told you I had to go,” Harry said weakly with a sniffle. 

“I know, baby.” Louis said, his voice soft and gentle, the tone that wrapped Harry up in a warm hug when he was upset. 

The traffic had started to inch forward and a little more than a car’s worth of space now stretched out in front of them. Louis put the SUV into gear and then pulled them off onto the shoulder to park. 

“I’ll get you some new clothes and you can change in the backseat,” Louis said before slipping out of the driver’s side and going around to the hatch. He opened it and started moving things around to get to Harry’s suitcase towards the bottom. 

Harry released his seatbelt and then carefully got out. He knew there was no way that his accident hadn’t pooled on the seat beneath him, but it felt like the thing to do to not make it any worse. He tried to hide the large wet stains against the side of the car as he shuffled to the back door and climbed in. A few moments later Louis joined him from the other side holding Harry’s current favourite pair of stretchy pants and a new pair of underwear. He set the fresh clothes on the console between the front seats and then picked up one of their blankets they kept in the car to stretch out over the window to shield him from view. The back windows of their SUV were already heavily tinted, but it did make Harry feel better. 

“I don’t know if I can get out of them like this,” Harry said as he tried to lift up his bum and push his pants down. Everything was awkward with his big belly in the way and none of his muscles seemed to work the same way anymore. 

“Turn this way a little,” Louis said and hooked the blanket so it was still covering the window. He leaned forward and helped Harry shimmy out of his soiled pants without a second thought, balling them on the floor. 

Harry always kept baby wipes in the car for sticky food and any other need and Louis pulled them out of the pocket. He reached for his fresh pants but stopped when Louis pulled out one of the wipes and started drag it over Harry’s thigh. Harry stilled and bit his lip while his attentive husband continued to clean him up. It was sweet and gentle and Harry was so thankful to have him. 

When Louis reached his inner thighs, Harry parted his legs and leaned back so Louis could continue. He let out a squeak when the cold wipe moved against his balls but didn’t flinch away. He was too content watching the way Louis was staring as he continued the task. It was intense and hyper focused and made Harry blush even though Louis had seen him naked thousands of times. 

With careful fingers, he felt Louis gently lift his sac dragged the wipe over the sensitive skin with slow, smooth strokes. Harry couldn’t exactly see what he was doing with his belly in the way, but that made it feel better that he couldn’t. He was soft and that seemed to make Louis even more careful as he gently took Harry’s penis into his hands to give it a thorough sponge bath. Harry wanted to tell him that all of it probably wasn’t necessary, that he could just slip the new pants on and shower off once they got to the hotel, but he also didn’t want Louis to stop. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to start getting hard, aroused despite his embarrassing accident. Having to piss and getting hard were the only two states of his penis lately after all. He’d already taken care of one of those recently. 

He took a shuddering breath in and slowly let it out. 

“Really? You want to start something right now? I just pissed myself…” 

“Do you not want to?” Louis asked and finally broke his intense gaze to look up at him. “I just…” 

“I’m hard, aren’t I?” Harry breathed out a small laugh and canted his hips up into Louis’ hand

“It’s just the way that you moaned when it happened… like it felt so good.” 

“Well it did,” Harry closed his eyes, embarrassed that they were talking about it. “I had to go so bad.” 

“You just couldn’t help it,” Louis murmured as he started to stroke Harry slowly but with purpose. 

Harry’s hands moved to hold his belly, the baby always moving around at the worst times. He’d never admit that it kind of turned him on even more. Trying to get pregnant had been some of the best sex of his life and it hadn’t been bad since either. 

He glanced forward through the windshield and wondered if any of the cars ahead of them could see or wondered what was going on. It made him harder to think that they had no idea that he was getting a handjob in the backseat in all his pregnant glory -- or misfortune. However one chose to look at it. 

It felt too good to make Louis stop and he looked down to see Louis’ hand working himself where it was shoved down his own pants.

“Really?” Harry breathed and then groaned and threw his head back when Louis ran his thumb over the slit the way Harry always liked it. Thumbing over the head was his favourite move. “I just pissed myself and you’re still horny?” 

“Shut up. I don’t know why, but it was just hot, okay? Made me want to press on your belly to make it happen.” 

“What the fuck,” Harry groaned. He couldn’t explain the twist of arousal as he thought about it, fighting against the urge while Louis actively tried to get him to let go. He thought about the intense sensation of relief he’d felt when he’d started to piss without his control and rolled his hips forward. It was almost like coming when he thought about it that way. 

He swore as he started to come, pulling up his shirt so the stray shots could fall on his belly and not soil more of his clothing. Louis milked him through it and then took his come covered hand to stick down his own pants, jerking himself off with the lube of Harry’s come. 

“Shit,” Louis gasped as he came. 

“That was… interesting,” Harry finally said once he became conscious of being naked in the back seat of the SUV. He wiped himself off with one of the baby wipes and then reached for the new underwear so he could slid them on. 

“Shit, sorry. I don’t know… I don’t know what that was,” Louis said as he pulled his hand up and started to clean himself off as well. 

“Don’t apologize,” Harry said while he sat there with pink cheeks. He let Louis help him slide his legs into his stretchy pants and then sat there for a few moments. 

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” Louis finally broke the silence, both of them looking ahead at the traffic that had started moving at more of a city street speed. 

“Maybe? But it wasn’t bad,” Harry said. 

Louis pulled the blanket down and folded it so Harry could lay it down over the wet spot on the seat. 

The both carefully got out and returned to their seats so they could attempt to ease back onto the highway. It wasn’t that Harry wanted to ignore it, but he also wanted to think over what had just happened before it became a full discussion. 

Louis seemed to be on the same page and turned on his signal until someone let him in. 

They were picking up more speed and Harry was glad they wouldn’t be sitting in the same spot all day when they had places to be. He bit his lip and looked out the window, watching things fly by without focusing on anything in particular. 

“Louis?” Harry asked as he turned to look at Louis’ profile. “Can you get off at the next exit? I have to pee.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
